A, B, Cverus, M, Rmione et réciproquement
by Diane37
Summary: Un abécédaire sur un amour entre Severus et Hermione. 26 drabbles a lire comme un calendrier de l'avent. Les personnages appartiennent à J K Rowling.
1. A comme Attirance

C'est le premier cours de potion de l'année. Severus regarde entrer les élèves de septième année, toutes maisons confondues.

Parmi les Gryffondors, il la remarque. Comme elle a changé.

Cette année qu'elle a passée à la recherche des Horcruxes l'a fait gagner en maturité.

Severus se rend compte que la petite fille est maintenant devenue une femme.

Sa robe d'écolière, entrouverte, laisse deviner sa silhouette mince. Ses cheveux bouclés encadrent son visage lisse dans lequel brillent ses yeux dorés.

Il la regarde. Et ce qu'il voit fait naître au creux de son estomac une centaine de papillons qui cherchent à s'envoler.


	2. B comme baiser

C'est le soir du bal de Noël.

Comme tous les ans, Severus s'y est rendu, bien a contre cœur. Il s'est rapidement éclipsé pour se rendre dans les jardins, traquer les élèves cachés dans le parc.

Puis il l'a rencontré. Elle était seule. Elle avait un peu froid.

Sans réfléchir, Severus s'est approché d'Hermione, et lui a glissé sa cape sur les épaules.

Elle l'a remercié d'un sourire, et silencieusement, ils se sont éloignés du château, cheminant ensemble sous les arbres.

Au bord du lac, ils se sont arrêtés. Severus a enlacé Hermione et l'a serré contre lui.

Sans aucun mot, il a posé sa bouche sur celle de la jeune fille.


	3. C comme Cheveux

Ils étaient magnifiques. Doux comme de la soie. Et si sombres qu'ils noyaient ses yeux dans leur ombre. Quand ils s'embrassaient, ses mains posées sur sa nuque, les doigts mêlés à ses mèches...c'était merveilleux.

Quand ils faisaient l'amour, c'était si délicieux de les sentir lui chatouiller le cou, ajoutant au plaisir le frisson que lui procurait cette caresse.

Ils étaient si brillants, dans la lueur des chandelles qui éclairaient la chambre, alors qu'ils reposaient allongés l'un près de l'autre.

Ils sentaient si délicieusement bon...une légère odeur d'agrumes mêlée d'épices.

Hermione adorait les cheveux de Severus.


	4. D comme Désir

Pour la première fois ils se tenaient face à face, seuls.

Doucement, Severus caressa le visage d'Hermione, et passant la main derrière sa nuque, inclina sa tête pour boire son souffle.

Il sentait l'envie lui brûler les entrailles. Mais il ne voulait pas aller trop vite.

C'était sa première fois. C'était leur première fois.

Avec ses mains, avec sa bouche, il lui apprit le besoin qu'il avait d'elle.

Peu à peu, il la sentait se détendre, et s'ouvrir à lui comme une fleur.

Ce n'est que quand il lu enfin le désir dans ses yeux qu'il s'allongea sur elle.


	5. E comme Enfant

Hermione serrait sa main comme si elle allait la briser. Mais il pouvait supporter cela.

Il voulait partager sa douleur.

Elle était courageuse. Il voulait l'être pour elle.

Après un dernier spasme, Hermione se détendit. Le Médicomage s'approcha de lui, et déposa dans ses bras une forme enveloppée de blanc.

Il se pencha, curieux de découvrir ce petit être, mélange de lui-même et de celle qu'il aimait. Les cheveux noirs et les yeux sombres de l'enfant l'emplirent de fierté.

S'approchant de sa femme, il déposa sur ses lèvres un doux baiser. « Merci »

Severus était heureux d'être père.


	6. F comme Fiole

De toutes les potions qu'il avait pu préparer, il estimait qu'elle était la plus délicate.

Ce n'était pas la plus compliquée. Sa préparation n'était pas longue. Sa formule n'était pas complexe.

Mais pour lui elle était la plus dangereuse.

Elle faisait vivre celui qui l'absorbait dans un monde d'illusion et de fantasmagories.

Elle pouvait détruire les autres, victimes innocentes d'un désir imaginaire.

Quand elle lui apporta le petit flacon emplit de la liqueur, il l'ouvrit et en huma le parfum.

Pour lui, elle sentait la vanille et la cannelle. L'odeur de ses cheveux.

« Hermione, tu sais que je n'ai pas besoin d'Amorentia pour t'aimer ».


	7. G comme Gryffondor

Elle était douce. Intelligente. Compatissante. Généreuse. Courageuse.

Elle était la seule qui savait le réconforter lorsqu'il était triste. Elle était la seule dont il acceptait la présence dans ces moments là.

Avec elle il pouvait évoquer tous les sujets. Son esprit aiguisé l'entraînait dans des discussions passionnées.

Elle était toujours prête à aider ses amis. Quelque soit le danger encouru.

Elle avait toutes les qualités de sa maison.

Mais en présence d'une injustice, elle était en colère, prête à terrasser celui qui osait se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Elle était sa sauvage petite lionne.


	8. H comme Hurlante

Il se souvenait comme elle l'avait défié, ce soir là, des années plus tôt, dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Elle s'était ouvertement dressée contre lui, pour protéger Sirius et Remus.

Il se souvenait comme cela lui avait fait mal, comme cela l'avait blessé.

Elle se souvenait comme il les avait protégé, elle et ses amis, lorsque Remus s'était métamorphosé, en quittant la Cabane Hurlante.

Elle se rappelait encore s'être agrippé à sa cape, et avoir ressentit toute la force de cet homme qui la protégeait d'une mort certaine.

Ce soir là un lien s'était forgé entre la jeune fille et son professeur.


	9. I comme Informulé

Pour la plupart des gens, une incantation demande à être exprimée intelligiblement.

Mais Severus savait bien qu'il était plus subtil de la concevoir en soi, surprenant ainsi son adversaire.

Encore adolescent, il avait ainsi conçu de nombreux sortilèges, dont chacun pouvait être pratiqué silencieusement.

Il pouvait également utiliser ces incantations muettes dans l'art délicat de la préparation des potions, ne troublant pas, ainsi, le silence qu'il vénérait.

Severus était passé maître dans l'usage des sortilèges informulés.

Mais aujourd'hui, pour que la magie opère pleinement, il devait le dire à voix haute : « Je t'aime Hermione. »


	10. J comme Jalousie

Quand il avait vu James Potter séduire Lily, il ne l'avait pas supporté. Il avait été aveuglé et avait cherché par tous les moyens à les séparer l'un de l'autre.

Par jalousie, il avait voulu être remarquable aux yeux de celle qu'il aimait. Il était devenu mangemort.

Il l'avait perdu.

Vingt ans après, quand il vit Harry serrer dans ses bras Hermione, il reconnu le serpent de la jalousie renaître en lui.

Il ne laisserait pas un autre Potter lui ravir son bonheur !

Alors, pour la garder, il étouffa le serpent.

Severus savait que la jalousie était mauvaise conseillère.


	11. K comme Krum

Hermione n'aimait pas le Quiditch.

Elle assistait au match uniquement pour accompagner ses amis, et soutenait l'équipe de Gryffondor seulement parce qu'Harry en était l'attrapeur.

C'est aussi pour eux qu'elle avait accepté d'assister à la finale de la Coupe du Monde.

C'est là qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. Viktor Krum. L'attrapeur de l'équipe de Bulgarie.

Puis elle l'avait revu lors du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Finalement, Hermione aimait bien ce joueur de Quiditch.

Severus aimait bien le quidditch, même si lui-même n'y jouait pas.

Il encourageait l'équipe de Serpentard, excellente en générale.

Il regrettait de n'avoir pu assister à la finale de la coupe du monde, et voir Viktor Krum, le meilleur des attrapeurs, s'emparer du vif d'or.

Mais il n'aimait pas la manière dont Krum regardait Hermione


	12. L comme Livre

Hermione aimait les livres. Grâce à eux, elle avait appris bien d'avantage que ce qui lui était enseigné. Elle y trouvait tout ce qu'elle y cherchait.

Pourtant, Hermione n'aimait pas ce livre. Raturé. Annoté. Saccagé.

Les indications manuscrites étaient différentes de celle de l'auteur, heurtant son sens du respect des règlements.

Pourtant, avec ce livre, Harry obtenait les meilleurs résultats. Et cela la troublait.

Mais le plus effrayant étaient les sortilèges que l'ancien possesseur du livre avait inventés.

Des sorts de magie noire. Ce livre et son propriétaire la terrifiaient.

Hermione se disait qu'elle détestait ce « Prince de Sang Mêlé ».


	13. M comme Mains

Elles étaient blanches et fines. Avec de longs doigts minces et élégants.

Hermione avait toujours admiré les mains de son professeur de potions. Leur précision quand il tranchait des ingrédients. Leur souplesse quand il s'exprimait.

Aujourd'hui, elle connaissait également leur douceur. Leur légèreté.

Elle pouvait pleinement en apprécier le contact sur sa peau.

Par la tendresse des caresses qu'il lui prodiguait, Severus savait lui transmettre tous ces sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer à haute voix.

L'effleurement de ses doigts sur son corps, qui l'emmenait au-delà du temps et de l'espace était l'une des plus belle magie de son amant.


	14. N comme Noirs

Quand elle était plus jeune, Hermione pensait qu'il n'existait qu'une sorte de noir.

Puis elle avait rencontré Severus et avait appris à le connaître.

Il y avait le noir de sa cape. Un noir chaud et moelleux, dans lequel elle s'enroulait pour se réchauffer.

Il y avait le noir de ses cheveux. Un noir léger et fluide comme de la soie.

Puis le noir de ses yeux. Tour à tour dur comme de l'obsidienne et doux comme du velours.

Enfin il y avait le noir de son âme.

Mais Hermione savait que ce noir là était factice et masquait la plus belle des lumières.


	15. O comme Ordre

On frappe à la porte du 12 square Grimmaurd. Elle entend des voix dans le hall d'entrée.

Avec surprise, elle reconnaît celle de son professeur de Potion. Comment connaît il le quartier Général de l'Ordre ?

Elle se penche au dessus de la rampe d'escalier et voit la cape noire s'engouffrer dans la cuisine, dont la porte se referme.

Elle est perplexe. Harry lui avait bien dit que le Professeur Snape portait la marque des ténèbres. Que faisait donc un mangemort au sein de l'Ordre ?

Puis elle se rappela comment il les avait protégé, et que Dumbledore lui faisait confiance.

Alors, elle décida de faire de même.


	16. P comme Poudlard

Elle avait onze ans quand elle était entrée à Poudlard. Elle s'était trouvée isolée, au début.

Puis elle avait rencontré l'amitié. Harry. Ron. Ginny…

Les années s'étaient écoulées, chacune avec son lot d'aventure et de danger.

Puis elle avait quitté Poudlard. Une année pendant laquelle elle avait plus que jamais risqué sa vie.

Aujourd'hui, elle y était de retour. Elle avait maintenant 18 ans.

Quel danger risquait elle aujourd'hui entre les murs de l'école ?

Quand elle pénétra dans les cachots, pour le premier cour de potions, ce qu'elle lu dans le regard de Severus la fit frissonner.

Le danger était là. Mais elle était prête à l'affronter.

A Poudlard, Hermione avait aussi rencontré l'amour


	17. Q comme Querelle

Il était impossible. Intransigeant. Dur . Froid.

Jamais il ne se mettait à la place des autres. Jamais il ne cherchait à les comprendre.

Pourquoi ne voulait il pas accepter de reconnaître une seule fois au moins qu'il avait tort ?

Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas, cette fois-ci….

Hermione prit un livre pour ne plus avoir à lui parler.

Elle était butée. Arrogante. Enervante. Insolente.

Elle voulait absolument avoir raison sur tout. Et sur tout le monde, lui en premier.

Et le pire, le pire….C'est qu'elle avait souvent raison.

Et ça, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner…

Severus partit s'enfermer dans son laboratoire.


	18. R comme Réconciliation

Il savait qu'il avait eu tort.

Il n'aurait pas du s'emporter de cette manière…Elle boudait depuis trop longtemps, maintenant.

Comment faire pour qu'elle lui pardonne ? Il ne connaissait pas les mots pour s'excuser…

Elle sentait qu'il regrettait. Il tournait en rond dans la pièce comme un lion en cage, en lui jetant des regards, maintenant dépourvus de colère et de rancœur.

Mais il ne savait pas comment faire pour se faire pardonner.

Il s'approche d'elle silencieusement. Elle ne bouge pas.

Il pose la main sur son épaule. Elle tressaille.

Ils se regardent. Hermione voit dans ses yeux une muette supplique. Elle sourit. Severus sait qu'il est pardonné.


	19. S comme Serpentard

Lors de sa répartition, Severus avait été envoyé à Serpentard. Comme tous les membres de cette maison, il détestait les Gryffondors. Tous, sauf Lily.

Pourtant, les divergences de leurs maisons respectives avaient fini par prendre le dessus sur leur amitié.

Severus était un vrai Serpentard. Froid. Rusé. Intelligent. Implacable. Il était d'ailleurs devenu le Directeur de la Maison Vert et Argent.

Puis était venu son amour pour Hermione. Encore une Gryffondor.

Alors, pour lui plaire, il laissa apparaître ses autres qualités. Le courage. La loyauté. La sensibilité.

Un Serpentard était capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins. Même de se comporter comme un Gryffondor.


	20. T comme Tatouage

La marque. Noire. Un crâne entouré d'un serpent.

Severus l'avait reçu dès qu'il avait quitté Poudlard.

Elle était là, sur son bras.

Elle était une torture, le brûlant quand son maître l'appelait.

Elle était sa honte. Celle d'avoir trahit.

Après la première disparition de Voldemort, elle avait pâli. Mais elle était restée visible. Comme pour lui rappeler sa dette.

Lorsque le Mage noir s'était réincarné, dans le cimetière, la marque avait repris toute sa noirceur. Elle l'avait de nouveau tourmenté ce jour là.

Puis le Seigneur des ténèbres était mort. La marque s'était de nouveau estompée.

Mais ce n'était qu'avec l'amour d'Hermione qu'elle avait totalement disparu.


	21. U comme Union

Une silhouette sombre, revêtue d'une cape noire, immobile, qui attend.

Une silhouette blanche, recouverte d'un voile de dentelle, qui marche lentement.

Des yeux d'onyx l'observent.

La silhouette blanche, légère comme un fantôme s'arrête à côté de la forme sombre.

Elle pose sa main fine dans celle de l'homme en noir.

Les deux silhouettes se tournent vers le mage. Dressant sa baguette, celui-ci en fait jaillir un fil d'or irréel qui vient se nouer autour des mains aux doigts entrelacés.

Il prononce les incantations anciennes qui vont lier à jamais les deux amants.

Aujourd'hui, Hermione et Severus se sont unis pour la vie.


	22. V comme Volutes

Severus aimait ce qu'il nommait l'art subtil et délicat des potions.

Il était en admiration devant un chaudron bouillonnant doucement et laissant s'échapper de délicates volutes de fumée. Blanches, noires, argent, or, ou de toutes autres couleurs.

Il aimait les voir s'envoler vers le plafond voûté de ses cachots.

Mais par-dessus tout, Severus aimait les volutes brunes.

Celles qui cascadaient dans le cou et sur les épaules d'Hermione.

Celles dans lesquelles il enfouissait son visage.

Les volutes soyeuses où il emmêlait ses doigts.

Pour Severus, ces volutes avaient la douceur et le parfum de l'amour et du bonheur.


	23. W comme Weasley

Tous des Gryffondors.

Il avait du les supporter en tant qu'élèves pendant toute leur scolarité.

Cela avait été relativement moins pénible pour les aînés. William et Charles étaient de bons élèves.

Perceval était même excellent, mais bien trop pompeux et imbu de lui-même.

Son calvaire s'était aggravé avec les jumeaux, Georges et Frederik. Avec eux, les cours de potions devenaient très dangereux.

Il n'imaginait pas que le summum serait atteint avec le dernier des fils. Outre son incompétence pour l'art des potions, il ne supportait pas de le voir se rapprocher d'Hermione.

Pourtant, pour celle qu'il aimait, Severus devait encore les supporter pour son mariage.


	24. X comme Xpérience

Depuis son plus jeune age, Severus était doué pour les potions. Il savait les réaliser avec succès.

Peu à peu, il avait développé ce qu'il considérait comme un véritable art.

Il avait innové, n'hésitant pas à modifier les prescriptions des manuels scolaires, il était devenu le meilleur dans cette matière.

A l'age adulte, il avait été nommé par Dumbledore comme professeur de potions à Poudlard.

Alors, il avait pu s'adonner pleinement à ses expériences, inventant de nouvelles potions, améliorant celles qui existaient déjà.

Il était devenu un maître incontesté.

Mais pour Severus, son expérience la plus réussie, était celle de la vie conjugale avec Hermione.


	25. Y comme Yeux

Ils sont noirs. Durs et froids comme de l'obsidienne quand il se fâche, ils peuvent devenir doux comme du velours quand il la regarde.

Elle y voit alors une étincelle et une chaleur que personne d'autre ne distingue.

Sous ce regard sombre dans lequel elle voit son reflet, elle se sent fondre de tendresse.

Ils sont bruns. Incroyablement chauds et vivants.

A la lumière, il y voit de multitude de paillettes d'or. Il ressent sous son regard un bien être équivalent à un flacon de Felix Felicis.

Quand elle le regarde, il sait que rien de mal ne peut arriver.

Et quelques paillettes d'or se reflètent dans ses yeux noirs.


	26. Z comme Zoo

Le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux sombres était très excité. Pour la première foi de son existence, il allait visiter un zoo.

Il court de sa mère à son père, les abreuvant de ses questions.

« Maman, quel est le plus bel animal du zoo ? »

Hermione sourit : «C'est le lion, bien sûr. Il est fort et courageux. C'est le symbole de Gryffondor »

« Et pour toi Papa ? ». Severus se baisse vers son fils. « C'est le serpent, bien évidemment. Il est rusé et souple. C'est la représentation de Serpentard. »

Le petit garçon est perplexe. Il regarde son père se revêtir de sa cape noire. Il sait. « C'est la chauve-souris ! Il y en a au zoo ? »

Voilà, c'est terminé !

Pour le nouvel an, je posterai une OS qui reprend et développe les lettres A et B.

Bonne fin d'année à tous


	27. Remerciements et annonce

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre (jusqu'à nouvel ordre, il n'y a que 26 lettres dans l'alphabet!)

Je tenais à remercier mes reviewers non inscrites et auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu directement :

**Ecchymose **: merci pour tes commentaires fréquents et très touchants auxquels j'ai été sensible.

**Vendredi 13 **: Un drabble reste moins calorique qu'un chocolat (comme l'avait fait remarqué Ecchymose)

**Simon-Baker 06** : Je ne sais pas si Severus aurait été attaché autant à Lily qu'à Hermione. Disons que l'expérience l'a rendu sage:)

Et merci encore à :

**Atlana61 SLASHAGOGO et Claire Rogue**

ainsi que toutes celles (ceux?mais je doute que ces messieurs soient fréquents sur le site) qui m'ont suivies et qui ont apprécié ma prose. Si vous voulez laisser une dernière review, n'hésitez pas à me dire quel a été votre lettre préférée et pourquoi !

**BONUS **: je publierai un OS pour le nouvel an qui est en relation direct avec cet Abécédaire.

Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et rendez-vous en 2012 !


End file.
